


[翻译]因果报应

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Collars, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/F, Fontcest, Kedgeup, M/M, Mpreg, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Soul Sex, kustard - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: Sans很清楚地知道，时间线的重置可以恢复被抹去的东西，但它对崩坏与毁灭无能为力，而这也是令他此刻身处另一个宇宙的唯一解释。他做好了被这个“杀戮或死亡”的残酷世界击溃的心理准备，但这个世界里的骷髅兄弟却给了他立足之地。他的确在生理上十分弱小，HP上限只有1，但在这个充满暴力的世界里，他也有着自己的秘密武器。====================Adaptation: Chapters 1 - 30Harmonize: Chapters 31 - ???Supremacy: Chapters ??? - ???Inheritance: Chapters ??? - ???Augmenting: Chapters ??? - ???====================*作者注: 这是我对Underfell的第一次尝试。我相当享受创作这个故事的过程，希望你们也能喜欢！请尽情地给我留言或为这个故事画插图吧，不需要事先询问我。*原作者博客: http://mercy-run.tumblr.com/Lofter更新地址: http://xianyunai.lofter.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Karmic Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255036) by [Mercy_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run). 



> *译者注: 我偶然在AO3上看到了这篇文，对它一见钟情，犹豫很久，还是向作者要了授权决定把它翻译出来。作者为fell世界观和骨兄弟的性格、相处模式添加了很多细节设定，我不清楚里面的一些私设和特殊的CP设定，是不是人人都能接受，因此先在文章开头列出。为表区分，Fell!Papyrus被称为Edge，Fell!Sans被称为Red，主世界Sans仍是Sans。这篇文章的CP是EdgeXSans, Edge&Red, RedXSans。*  
> *警告: Mpreg (Sans)、ecto-genitalia、magicsex、项圈设定、fell兄弟杀过其他怪兽、非自愿的Asgore/Alphys、武装起义。*  
> *不要催更，最近忙。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔法性器官和详细的性描写。

“…我还以为你不会回来了…”

一个虚弱的声音回荡在血迹斑斑的长廊里。“虚弱”，Papyrus平时最恨的东西……但这远非普通情况。他已经忘了这是自己第几次在一模一样的情形下出现在这个长廊里。

 

这本是王宫内的审判长廊，现在却变成了断壁残垣，碎骨散落在地板与天花板上，一些廊柱已经被击断。空气中飘扬着尘埃，一场血战昭然若揭。

 

不只是地点，还有战斗所造成的破坏和遗骸……他对这些都十分熟悉。

 

“ **你会这样想就太愚蠢了。** ”Papyrus回道。他黑色的靴子在长廊的地板上咯吱作响。一边躲避掉落的砖石，他走近那瘫坐在断柱脚下的受伤骷髅。

 

空气滞重腐朽，相顾无言的沉默令人窒息。

 

那受伤的骷髅抬起头，对Papyrus勉强地一笑，骨髓从齿缝里汩汩流出。

 

他面前的这只骷髅既陌生又熟悉。他身材小巧，五官圆润，虽然与Papyrus相比，他几乎是娇小的，但被破坏殆尽的周边环境显示了他无比强大的力量，而Papyrus很遗憾自己永远无法亲眼见证这一点。

 

毕竟，他每次来到这个地方时，小一号的骷髅总是已经这样奄奄一息。

 

浅色的服装和完好无损的躯体，这是这个世界的Sans和他自己的哥哥之间肉眼可见的差别，但却并不是最大的不同。

 

“……喜欢你看到的吗？”小个子骷髅开了个玩笑。

 

“ **如果你希望如此** 。”Papyrus心平气和地回答他。[1]

 

这种轻松自如的状态才是。

 

Papyrus很肯定自己正身处梦中。他停留此地从不超过一个小时，而每一次到了最后，总是他独自醒来。

 

他第一次做这个梦时，这个世界的Sans震惊地退缩开去，用如此小心翼翼的口气叫他的名字，以至于他停下了脚步。他曾质问这只骷髅如何得知他的名字，又是怎样把他带进这个城堡，这个Sans却什么也说不上来。

 

而这令他怒火中烧。

 

他恼火到抓住小个子骷髅的肩膀，剧烈地摇晃他的身子。他忽略了Sans的身体状况，震惊地看见，自己粗暴的动作令那双眼睛里的光芒倏地消失，眼眶合拢，整副躯体也化为飞沙……

 

一个和他的哥哥如此相像的怪兽，他如此想要保护的兄长……

 

Papyrus说服自己那只是个噩梦。那之后的几天，他都对兄长的安全状况格外警惕。

 

然而这个“梦”却不断地将他带回此地。

 

这个Sans解释说他是另一个版本的Papyrus的哥哥，而他所处的这个世界陷入了暂时的循环。他们正在一遍又一遍经历一种被称为“重置”的东西。这一点，当然，Sans已经在Papyrus的梦里解释过很多遍，但他对此仍然将信将疑。

 

毕竟，这个理论实在是……太奇幻了。

 

一阵黏腻的咳嗽声将他漫无边际的思绪拉回这个Sans身上。他在小个子骷髅身边跪下来，用锋利的指骨托起对方的头颅，以便这个Sans能直视他的双眼。小骷髅不知他想做什么，有些局促地动了动身子。

 

**“你是白痴吗，在我给你治疗的时候不准乱动。”**

 

Sans的眼中浮现一丝困惑。他虚弱地笑起来，“治疗？这次你的‘利’场又是什么？”[2]

 

他无视了这个双关。

 

这个Sans不肯喊他“Papyrus”。他指出这一点后，小骷髅全然心碎的表情令他毋需多问。

 

 

“ **我宁可你始终全须全尾。** ”他冷冷地说道，散发着魔法光芒的手掌虚罩着这个Sans的胸膛，本已经碎裂的肋骨逐渐恢复原状。小骷髅皱起眉，半是迷惑半是怀疑。

 

“为什么？我以为你很讨厌这个地方……”这个Sans呢喃着，突然抬起头，用锋利的眼神审视他。“……发生什么事了？”

 

一时相顾无言。

 

Papyrus克制住翻腾的情绪，几乎想撕碎这具已经气若游丝的骷髅。他竟敢如此自以为是地问及此事……Papyrus从未向这个Sans提起过自己所处世界的情况。这小一号的骷髅看似柔弱，实际却远比他自己的兄长来得危险难料。

 

 **“这不关你的事。”** Papyrus冷硬地说道。

 

小骷髅懒散地嗤笑一声，仍然小心翼翼地提防着Papyrus笼罩着他整个颅骨的手掌。

 

“何必浪费你的能量呢？反正这也没什么用。我的身体现在完好无损，但我早已失去……”

 

 **“闭嘴！”** Papyrus厉声喝道，表情狰狞。

 

“什—”

 

 **“我说了‘闭嘴’！”** 他重复了一遍，另一只手在小骷髅膝下一勾，把他整个抱进怀里。这个Sans身体一僵，但并未反抗Papyrus的举动，反而逐渐放松下来。

 

因为Papyrus做了同样的事……

 

Papyrus紧紧抱住小骷髅，允许自己流露出软弱的一面，在这个Sans身上寻找一丝慰藉。

 

反正，这只是个梦罢了……

 

小骷髅虚软地窝在他的怀里，打量着他的神情。

 

信任、放松，这些他在自己的世界里永远不可能拥有的东西。

 

“……你很累了……”这个Sans喃喃说道。

 

Papyrus一言不发，紧闭着双眼，平日里紧绷的神色松弛下来，显露出浓重的哀伤。

 

“没事了，没事了……”小个子骷髅柔声安抚，低语声几乎消散在长廊里。“我也很累……这样的事情已经重复太多次了。”

 

这个Sans总是对自己的思绪如此坦诚。Papyrus睁开眼俯视他，发现他已经闭上了眼。他竟对Papyrus这样一个高LV的怪兽毫不设防。

 

为什么他自己的哥哥就不能——！

 

 **“他已经灰飞烟灭了。”** 不及细想，这句话便脱口而出。他的哥哥的对应体睁开眼，神色中满是怜悯。

 

这样的神情令他的灵魂都抽痛起来……

 

“ **我本应保护好他，却没能做到。** ”Papyrus说着，声音中含着一丝怒气。“ **这个混蛋从来不肯相信我，让我来作出决定。** ”

 

这个Sans叹息一声。

 

“只要你的世界和我的还有任何相似之处，‘重置’就一定会发生。这一切很快就会结束，而你甚至不会再记得这样的痛苦。”

 

他真的想忘记吗？

 

这样的情形下，忘记一切对他来说几乎是一种仁慈了……

 

几根指骨轻柔地扫过他轮廓锋利的面颊，令他僵住身子，险些下意识地使出攻击。小骷髅神情柔和地注视着Papyrus，令他更加收紧双臂。他清楚地知道，很快……

 

这个Sans就会再一次在他眼前死去，如同此前的无数次一样。

 

Papyrus受够了不能保护自己珍视之人的无力感。

 

这个Sans的骨指摩挲着他留有裂痕的眼眶，令他不由思忖起来。他爱Sans，但他始终确保这样的情感不为任何人所知，即使对Sans本人，他也不曾泄露一丝一毫。Papyrus难以自制地低下头，渴求更多的肢体接触。这样的放松与善意，在他的世界里足以毁掉他。

 

……这个温和版本的Sans会容忍他到什么地步？

 

高个子骷髅弯下身子，贴近这个Sans的脸颊，绯红的眸光闪动着，近距离观察对方的神色。与他所设想的抗拒正相反，小骷髅主动抬起头，齿列小心翼翼地扫过Papyrus。

 

两人之间爆发出一阵魔力波动，使Papyrus踉跄了一下。这压倒性的刺激令他张开齿列，迅速召唤出自己的舌头，扫过小骷髅沾染骨髓的牙齿。这个Sans闭上双眼，分开牙齿允许他的进犯，宽而圆润的蓝色舌头被他血红的长舌裹挟。

 

这比Papyrus所预想的……还要好。魔力的接触令一阵愉悦爬上他的脊柱，灵魂以奇异的方式搏动起来。他们的舌头上带着黏腻的魔力，Sans的魔力是甜的，与他自身的苦涩截然相反。二者的魔力交融混合，创造出一种迷人的味道，Papyrus发现自己几乎立刻就对此上了瘾。

 

他从这个深吻中抽身，大口喘着气(即使他并不真的需要呼吸)，眼眶因震惊于怀里小骷髅的样子而稍稍睁大。

 

“你果然 **也** 长着尖牙……”他压低自己粗粝的嗓音柔声说道，伸出一根指骨，轻轻抚摸其中一颗刚刚呈现在Sans口中的尖牙。Sans哼了一声，挪开视线。

 

“虽然看起来没有你这么‘edgy’，我好歹也还是怪兽。”听了他的反驳，Papyrus不禁笑起来，用两根指骨夹住他的舌头，使得小骷髅一下僵住身体。

 

这让Papyrus愉快的表情消失无踪，但他仍低声询问Sans：“你觉得我会伤害你？”

 

“你这么做过。不过从长远角度来看，倒也没什么大不了的。”小骷髅平和地低喃道。

 

Papyrus皱起眉。

 

“看来你不在乎我是否会伤害你？那么如果我决定取悦你呢？”Papyrus的话令这个Sans受惊地发出一声“heh”，凝视了一会儿他的面孔，又移开视线。

 

“到了最后，一切都是无所谓的。”那语气中全然的颓丧实在太过熟悉，令他难以克制地想到自己的哥哥。

 

他在跪下来，让Sans躺平在长廊金色的石砖上，自己的身体笼罩其上。Sans抬起头，直视他烈焰般的绯红双眼，一派波澜不惊的神色。

 

如此无动于衷。

 

他从很久以前就放弃了一切……

 

即便如此，这个Sans仍然如此奋力地战斗，从长廊的破坏程度就能看出他令人钦佩的战意。这样的战意，即使在他所处的，信奉“杀戮或死亡”的残酷世界里也有足够的威慑力。

 

“我很擅长破坏。”Papyrus低声说道，感觉到身下骷髅的细微颤抖。“但你已经支离破碎了，不是吗？”

 

Sans仔细地审视他的神情。

 

“我觉得你已经被破坏得够彻底了。”他咕哝一声，拢住对方轮廓圆润的面颊，锋利的指骨无害地停歇在Sans的颧骨上。

 

小骷髅犹豫了一下，似乎在揣度Papyrus想要什么。他小心翼翼地用手肘支起身体，贴近Papyrus的面颊，伸出手臂抱紧Papyrus的颈骨，轻舔Papyrus轮廓锋利的牙齿。他的动作令Papyrus勾起一个满意的笑容，也伸出自己的手臂扶稳Sans的身体。

 

他亲吻Sans，温柔地哄着对方伸出舌头与他交缠，用上全副心神让这个吻变得煽情。他的确不想伤害这个Sans。他不想给这具已经饱受折磨的骷髅再增加任何痛苦。

 

这是Papyrus铁血无情的一生中第一次想要温柔待人。他想让这个Sans情迷意乱。

 

等到他终于停下亲吻Sans时，被他压在身下的小骷髅立刻大口喘起气来，脸颊泛着诱人的青蓝色。Papyrus从蓝色的风雪衣里剥出Sans的双臂，把衣服随意地丢到一边。

 

他看着这酷似自家兄长的小骷髅的身体，勾起一抹笑容。

 

“你真是可爱极了。”他低笑着说。Sans有些手足无措地将视线挪向一边。

 

“少废话，干你的活。”小骷髅哼了一声，闭上眼睛。Papyrus撩起Sans残破的白色内衫，露出他的脊柱和肋骨，指骨在他身侧游走，激起阵阵战栗。他不满地发现，即使经过自己的治疗，此前的战斗仍然留下了一道横亘Sans胸膛的巨大伤疤，不由伸出拇指，轻轻抚触伤疤的边缘。

 

“如此强大……”他含着敬仰的意味低声说着，

 

Sans几乎受惊般把视线转回他的方向。

 

“我可没有——啊！”

 

Papyrus舔舐着Sans肋骨上的疤痕，留下一道黏腻的痕迹，一只手向下探去，随意地摩挲Sans的脊柱，指尖随着骨节凹凸不平的表面轻轻起伏。

 

Sans的双臂紧紧抱住Papyrus的颈骨，娇小的身躯在他的注视下颤抖着。他继续爱抚着能被一手握住的脊柱，品尝Sans的每一根肋骨，发现那道疤痕似乎格外敏感。随着他的动作，Sans的口中不断地发出喘气和绵软的呻吟声。

 

“求你……”

 

Papyrus停下动作，温柔地看着Sans。小个子骷髅羞耻地颤抖着，脸颊带着蓝晕，眼眶中也蓄起莹蓝色的泪水。

 

Sans的样子让他的灵魂再次抽痛起来，这感受几乎压倒了情欲。

 

“你……你就不能给我个痛快吗……？”Sans恳求道。

 

Papyrus叹了口气，小心地用利齿亲吻Sans的伤疤。

 

“不能。”他粗鲁地回答，缓慢而仔细地摸过Sans的每一节脊椎，沿着肋骨一路向上，逼出身下之人最甜蜜的呻吟声。他已经受够了破坏、屠戮其他怪兽、施加暴力。

 

他早就该这么做。

 

对他们两人来说都是……

 

“求你了……我已经……哈啊……”小骷髅扭动着，运动裤下透出的蓝色荧光显示着他早已被唤起的欲望。Papyrus终于大发慈悲，收回舌头舔舔自己的牙齿，脱下了Sans的裤子，一边把那双可笑的粉色绒毛拖鞋丢到一边。

 

他欣赏地看着身下的小骷髅转开脸，面带蓝晕，强忍情欲的模样。Sans的魔力已经制造出一条窄径，与一个发着光的、有些圆胖的性器，已经沾满黏腻的前液。高个子骷髅解开黑色皮质长裤的搭扣，露出自己的同样硬挺的性器。Sans瞟了一眼他的尺寸，不禁瞪大双眼。

 

他小心地探入一根指骨，不确定Sans尚且紧致的甬道是否已经能够承受他，这让Sans低吟一声。但Sans看起来并不痛苦，只是因指骨的探入而喘着气。他一边留意着Sans的神色，一边又探入两根指骨，扩张着Sans的通道。

 

他似乎碰到了Sans体内的某处，令Sans猛地一抽，失声大喊。

 

"Papyrus!"

 

两人都僵住了。Papyrus迅速地抽出自己的手指，换上性器，慢慢地推入Sans柔顺的体内，试图让他无暇因一时失言而心生愧疚。小骷髅呻吟起来，抬起头直视Papyrus的双眼，泪水终于从眼窝里流淌而下。

 

"Sans..."他轻吻身下人的头骨，慢而平缓地动起来。小骷髅因他的动作而不断摇晃着，在欢愉的浪潮中抓紧他的躯体。Sans蓝色的甬道绞紧Papyrus鲜红的性器，令他一次次全根没入，体味Sans的身体带给他的快感。

 

他的表情放松下来，喘息着凝视小骷髅。

 

“你真是太棒了，Sans……”他低声说着，小心地用手圈住Sans蓝色的性器，禁止他说出任何反对意见。仅仅一次撸动，就让Sans绷紧身体，弓起背部，蓝色的精液从他的性器里喷涌而出，溅湿了Papyrus的手掌。他满足的尖叫声回荡在寂静的审判长廊里，渐渐消退。

 

Sans的甬道抽搐着箍紧Papyrus的性器，令他在Sans还未从余韵中恢复过来时加快冲撞，直到自己也攀上顶峰。

 

Papyrus绷紧身体，深埋在Sans体内的性器抽动着，在他的骨盆里射出精液。红色的体液从Sans以魔法构成的甬道里滴下来，落在地砖上，混入先前溅落的一小滩蓝色体液。他睁开眼，看见Sans正艰难地喘着气，脸上的蓝晕尚未消退。

 

他正毫不加掩饰地凝望着Papyrus，带着脆弱而小心翼翼的神色。

 

高个子骷髅低下头去抵住Sans的额头。

 

“即使我忘了这一切……”他顿了顿。“我仍会乐于与你在此地重逢。”

 

Sans，在他面前第一次露出微笑。

 

他们身边的世界逐渐分崩离析。

 

\-------------

 

好冷……小骷髅皱起眉；头脑依然昏昏沉沉，周身上下都疼得要命。为什么会这么冷？努力搜寻着自己的记忆，Sans总算回想起自己最后的记忆；在审判长廊里，和被他称作“Edge”的，极端暴力版本的Papyrus的相处。他们……做了很亲密的事。他含混地想着，他应该对此感到羞耻难当才是，不过现在这种一切都无所谓的情况，他也很难在乎这点小事。

 

哦……

 

他已经死了……

 

刚才一定重启过了？但是如果是这样的话，他应该返回到他在雪镇的固定“重生点”才对。从床上醒过来，一遍又一遍地经历这地狱般的折磨。

 

Sans终于睁开眼眶，痛苦地低吟一声。他身边是皑皑白雪，但似乎少了些什么……

 

这里的空气似乎格外厚重，给他一种窒息般的压迫感。和正常情况相比，环境又逼仄不少。这些异状着实令人起疑。

 

为什么他会疼得这么厉害……？

 

他的魔力也似乎受到了限制，储备低到令他不打算使用任何魔法的程度。Sans晕晕乎乎地站起来，仔细检查自身状况。他的躯体完好无损；虽然疤痕还未消退，但是在Edge的帮助下，肋骨已经长好了。衣服也是完整的……除了隐隐排斥着他的空气和魔力枯竭以外，似乎一切正常。

 

小骷髅在雪中蹒跚前行，直到他找到回雪镇的小路，突然有种被观察的奇异感觉。

 

 “喂！”

 

Sans僵住了，抬起视线。

 

他一时瞠目结舌。

 

站在他面前的，是一个比他高几英寸，肩背也更宽阔些许的骷髅。他有着鲨鱼般的利齿，其中一颗被替换成了黄铁假牙，一道巨大的裂缝几乎贯穿他整个左侧颅骨。这只骷髅从黑色的运动短裤口袋里抽出双手，黑夹克帽檐的黄色毛领在寒风中猎猎作响。

 

红宝石般的双眼中映出Sans的身影，同他一样震惊地睁大着。

 

这是……他。另一个他。

 

此前在Edge口中已经死去的兄长。这个世界一定和他的世界一样，已经被重启过了……

 

而Sans来到了错误的地方。

 

 

 

第一章完。

 

[1] “YOU WISH.” Papyrus answered with a stoic expression.

[2] what's your 'angle' this time, edge?


End file.
